Happy Frienemy Day!
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Hari libur yang indah dan damai telah menjadi mimpi buruk bagi si rambut gulali dan si rambut azure. Berkatnya, meriam dendam meledak dengan membabi-buta. Dan pada akhirnya, si rambut raven yang menangis pilu. Happy Frienemy Day! [Side story dari Is He Really That Nerd?]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction

Happy Frienemy Day!

By Nnatsuki

Side Story of Is He Really That Nerd?

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Weird Topic.

.

Hari ini adalah minggu. Hari yang cukup biasa, bukan? Hari libur di kota yang biasa. Kota yang diisi penduduk biasa. Penduduk yang menggunakan fasilitas biasa. Semuanya biasa, normal, dan terkendali.

Namun nampaknya ada seseorang yang ingin menjadikan hari biasa ini menjadi hari luar binasa.

Manusia, bernama lengkap Gray Fullbuster, yang tengah menunggu waktu untuk menjalankan rencana gila (atau sinting? Atau kedua-keduanya?) yang bertujuan untuk memberikan mimpi buruk bagi dua sahabat (uhuk!) laki-lakinya.

Omong-omong, _Happy Frienemy Day_!

-XXXOOOXXX-

Jam weker berwarna merah mengumandangkan suara bisingnya, seketika membuat pemuda berambut merah muda ini bangkit dari posisi nyamannya dan dengan cepat mematikan benda yang sangat dikutuknya.

Natsu Dragneel diam, masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia. Tangannya meraih jam weker si pahlawan tanpa jasa.

"Hmm…? Sudah jam enam pagi…." Gumam pemuda itu tidak pada seorangpun. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya sembari menguap lebar.

Pemuda berambut merah muda ini diam selama beberapa saat, tengah berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan jiwa yang masih tersebar di dunia mimpi. Setelah rasa kantuk di kepala sudah berkurang, Natsu mengangkat kaki untuk turun dari kasur.

"Eh?" alis Natsu mengerut, merasakan sesuatu yang licin dan kenyal menyentuh kedua tapak kakinya. Serta merta pemuda ini melihat ke bawah kasur.

Sebuah kertas yang telah diolesi sesuatu yang licin, kenyal, berwarna transparan. Natsu menduga sesuatu yang licin itu adalah lem. Dan yang membuat mata Natsu seketika melotot adalah pesan nista yang tertulis di kertas dengan spidol.

 _Happy Frienemy Day, Flame-head!_

"Gray!?" seketika sepasang tanduk setan semu tumbuh di kepala merah muda Natsu. Dengan kekuatan amarah, pemuda itu berdiri dengan cepat yang malah membuatnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Gray! Sialan kau!" Natsu terus mengumpat keras sembari berusaha membebaskan kakinya dari penjara lem yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Fullbuster! Mati kau!" jerit Natsu. Jeritan frustasi Natsu semakin memperparah keadaan karena pemuda merah muda kita ini tidak menyangka bahwa di sekitar kertas itu berada, Gray sudah mengolesi lem super kuat yang agung itu hingga membuat tubuh Natsu terekat dengan indah di lantai.

Barulah setelah entah berapa lama, Natsu Dragneel berhasil keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya kusut, sekusut piyama tidurnya yang sudah menerima cap agung dari lem agung Gray. Jika kita melongok ke kamar tidur Natsu, tampak beberapa barang yang hancur, barang-barang malang yang menjadi saksi biksu atas betapa kerasnya (dan betapa kejamnya) usaha Natsu untuk membebaskan diri.

Natsu berjalan terseok-seok dengan wajah super jengkel. Tanpa perlu membaca pikiran, terlihat jelas Natsu tengah berkeinginan untuk menenggelamkan Gray ke selat Sunda. Pemuda merah muda ini berjalan ke arah Happy yang menatapnya dengan kentara sekali, mempertanyakan kewarasan Natsu karena tengah komat-kamit seperti sedang merencanakan pembunuhan.

"Orang sialan itu sepertinya ingin mati muda, Happy…." Natsu mencurhatkan kekesalannya ke Happy, yang membuat kepala biru kucig kesayangannya miring ke kanan, tidak mengerti maksud kalimat tuannya.

Natsu tersenyum lemah sembari memberikan isyarat tangan untuk kucing lucunya mengikuti dirinya. Happy yang melihat dirinya akan diberi makan segera saja meluncur mengikuti Natsu sembari terus meng-ayeaye dengan riang gembira. Nyanyian terima kasih Happy berhenti setelah semangkuk penuh ikan disodorkan kepadanya.

Kini giliran murid Fiore Academy ini yang memutar otak untuk keperluan makannya. Pintu lemari pendingin kembali dibuka. Si pemuda berharap-harap cemas hadirnya sesuatu yang bisa membungkam perutnya.

Nihil. Jawaban yang diterima Natsu membuat pemuda ini tak kuasa menahan kekecewaannya dengan embusan napas kasar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tubuhnya terlalu malas bergerak untuk turun keluar dan pergi ke _café_ di sekitar apartemen ini. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diandalkan untuk memberikan bantuan cuma-cuma untuk perutnya. Dia tidak sudi untuk bertemu Gray hari ini. Jellal orang yang sama mengenaskannya dengan dirinya jika menyangkut masak-memasak. Erza? Tidak, terima kasih. Dia masih ingin melanjutkan hidup. Sekalipun dia harus mati, setidaknya dia ingin mati dengan tenang tanpa sangkut paut gadis berambut merah itu. Juvia? Gadis berambut biru benhur itu memang pilihan terbaik untuk masalah ini, tapi masalah lain adalah rumah gadis itu cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

Dan masalah terletak di tempat yang sama bagi sahabatnya yang berambut pirang, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy tinggal satu blok dengan Juvia.

Natsu menghela napas. Dewi fortuna tidak mau memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk menikmati sarapan yang cepat dan nikmat.

Menggerakkan tubuh kaku―dan lengket akan lem―nya untuk pergi ke _café_ atau membiarkan dirinya mati kelaparan, pilihan pertama lebih disukai Natsu. Menguap lebar-lebar adalah tindakan terakhir Natsu sebelum mengambil keputusan pelik ini.

 _Rrrrr… rrrrr…_

Telinga sensitif Natsu menangkap suara dering ponselnya dari kamar tidur, serta merta pemuda berkacamata tebal ini memberangkatkan dirinya menuju kamar. Natsu meraung kesal ketika teringat akan sisa-sisa lem yang masih menepel di lantai kamarnya. Dengan penuh perjuangan pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil membawa lari ponselnya (dan tubuhnya semakin lengket dan jumlah barang yang hancur di kamarnya semakin banyak).

Alis Natsu berkerut tak kala membaca nama si penghubung. Ada perlu apa Lucy meneleponnya sepagi ini?

"Selamat pagi, Lucy," senyum kecil mengiringi sapaan Natsu.

" _Selamat pagi juga, Natsu. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_ Natsu menjepitkan ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya. Bibirnya menggulum senyum dengki melihat ponselnya sempat terkena lem.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ada perlu apa, Lucy?" Natsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

" _Begini, kamu ingat kemarin aku menitipkan sebuah kotak besar kepadamu dan Gray?"_ mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Natsu segera menyelesaikan acara mensucikan-tangan-dari-lem-yang-sama-menyebalkannya-dengan-pemiliknya.

"Kotak berisi pesanan buku-buku yang kau beli itu? Ya, akulah yang menyimpankannya." Natsu ingat sekali. Kemarin, sepulang sekolah, dia, Lucy dan Gray menemani Lucy ke toko buku untuk mengambil pesanan buku milik gadis ini. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy mendapat telepon dari ibunya untuk membeli beberapa bahan pembuat kue. Secara tidak mungkin bagi gadis belia ini untuk belanja dengan sebuah kotak besar dan berat yang berisi belasan novel terjemahan pesanannya, memaksa Lucy untuk menitipkan kotak tersebut kepada dua sahabatnya―Natsu lebih tepatnya, Gray Fullbuster bukan orang yang bisa dipercayai dalam menjaga barang.

" _Benarkah? Fuh… aku khawatir sekali jika Gray yang memegangnya…."_ Tawa renyah Natsu tak terbendung lagi mendengar desahan napas panjang di seberang sana. Apa dia bilang?

"Kau membutuhkannya sekarang? Mau kuantarkan ke rumahmu?" terdengar jelas Lucy menjadi gelapagan mendengar tawaran Natsu.

" _Astaga! Aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan menjaga kotak itu! Dan sekarang kau mau mengantarkannya!? Tidak, biar aku saja yang mengambilnya!"_

" _Ne_ Lucy… kemarin saja kau kesulitan memindahkan kotak itu sejauh lima langkah. Jadi izinkanlah aku yang sok menjadi _gentleman_ ini untuk mengantarkan kotak harta karunmu."

Kikik halus di seberang membuat Natsu juga ikut tertawa. Helaan napas dilepaskan Lucy sebelum memberikan keputusan, _"Aku benar-benar keterlaluan… baiklah, dimengerti. Biarkan aku membayar ongkos taksimu nanti."_

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, _Weirdo_. Santai saja!" Natsu memutar bola matanya malas. Dia akan mengatarkan kotak itu dengan mobilnya. Mobil akan diparkirkan di dekat rumah Juvia. _Case closed_.

" _Aku serius, Natsu! Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu!"_

"Jika kau merasa dirimu merepotkan, maka kau sebut apa Gray Fullbuster itu?" Natsu dengan sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya di bagian penyebutan nama panjang pemuda berambut _raven_. Seringai kecil terlepas ketika suara tawa geli muncul sebagai balasan dari kelakarnya barusan.

" _Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau menang, Tuan Dragneel!"_ Natsu tertawa mendengar dengusan gusar sahabatnya. Tawa Natsu berhenti di tengah jalan berkat bunyi keras memalukan yang keluar dari perutnya.

"Tapi Lucy… izinkan aku untuk mengisi perut malang ini dulu…."

" _Kau belum sarapan? Kalau begitu, cepatlah kemari sebelum_ Chicken Ciabatta _ala ibuku ini kehilangan sensasi hangatnya!"_

Mata Natsu membulat mendengar ajakan Lucy. Layla Heartfilia, ibu dari sahabat pirangnya ini adalah seorang master dalam masalah dapur. Karenanya, rumah Lucy adalah pilihan utama jika mereka akan mengadakan belajar bersama. Wanita yang berwajah persis seperti putrinya itu selalu memberikan konsumsi pangan yang begitu menggoyang lidah. Bahkan Juvia telah mendedikasikan dirinya untuk menjadi murid dari Nyonya Heartfilia itu.

"Baiklah! Silakan tunggu dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit, Nona Lucy!" sekelebat tawa Lucy terputus dengan matinya sambungan telepon. Demi sarapan paginya yang agung, Natsu segera meluncur ke kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Sebelum memasuki kamar, Natsu telah menyiapakan beberapa koran bekas. Dengan gesit, disebarkannya lembar demi lembar koran ke lantai kamarnya untuk menghindari sentuhan langsung dari lem terkutuk yang menggentayangi kamarnya. Natsu mendesah kasar ketika memikirkannya cara untuk menghilangkan lem-lem ini dari lantai kamarnya. Terpaksa dia harus membayar _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

"Keparat, si Fullbuster!" Natsu tak tanggung-tanggung menggumpat sahabatnya. Dalam hatinya, pemuda berambut gulali ini tengah memberi nama tengah di nama lengkap Gray dengan segala nama-nama terjelek yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Natsu membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dan seketika wajah pemuda ini berubah horor.

Seluruh koleksi _sweater_ kebesarannya telah hancur dipotong-potong. Kacamata agungnya dipatahkan dan diletakkan di atas ongokan kain-kain bekas _sweater_ -nya.

"FULLBUSTER!"

-XXXOOOXXX-

Suara bel menggelegar di tengah kesunyian yang melanda kediaman Heartfilia, sontak membuat dua kepala pirang menoleh cepat ke arah pintu rumah mereka.

"Ya, aku datang!" Heartfilia termuda segera bangkit dari sofa biru di ruang tamu. Kegesitan dara berambut pirang ini membuat waktu untuk mencapai pintu rumahnya tidak sempat dihitung dengan gerakan jarum panjang.

Senyum lebar telah disiapkan Lucy untuk sahabatnya, "Natsu! Selamat da―eh?"

Lucy melongo. Mata cokelatnya menatap sahabatnya dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas, selama berulang-ulang. Wajahny benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata, "Emm… Natsu, apa kau baru pulang dari ski…?"

Natsu tersenyum miris. Dalam hati dia masih mengutuki Gray atas perbuatan hina si pemuda berambut _raven_. Seluruh baju kebanggaannya telah musnah di tangan si rambut _raven_ , dan yang tersisa hanya pakaian yang tidak 'aman' untuk dikenakan di luar apartemennya. Satu-satunya pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya hanyalah pakaian ski.

Natsu tertawa renyah, "Kau tahu, libur membuatku lupa diri dan menelatarkan cucian! Jadilah aku datang seperti badut ke rumahmu!" aku Natsu dengan senyum yang kurang menyakinkan.

Mata Lucy berkedip berulang kali, "Lalu… untuk apa kau menggunakan kacamata hitam?"

Bibir Natsu sedikit berkedut, tengah menahan diri untuk tidak sampai meledakkan amarahnya di depan Lucy secara lisan, "Itu… aku sedang sakit mata! Tak ada yang perlu dirisaukan! Oh, tenang! Aku sudah menggunakan obat tetes mata, kok!" Natsu berusaha menenangkan Lucy yang terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau! Kalo memang kau sedang sakit, kenapa memaksa datang!? Harusnya biarkan aku yang datang dan mengambilnya sendiri!" kecam Lucy sambil berkacak pinggang. Natsu hanya tertawa garing.

Sialan Gray…. mungkin jika Natsu tidak menyimpan kacamata hitamnya, pasti benda kecil penyelamat jiwa raganya hari ini akan ikut dimusnahkan. Natsu semakin berang memikirkannya, sepeningal urusannya dengan Lucy, akan dia balas semua ini!

"Lucy, kenapa tidak kamu suruh Natsu- _kun_ masuk?" Layla memasuki ruang lingkup pembicaraan kedua sahabat ini. Ibu berwajah awet muda ini juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan putrinya ketika melihat Natsu, "Natsu- _kun_ , ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Tawa yang dikeluarkan Natsu semakin membuat diri pemuda ini makin menyedihkan. Diutarkannya alasan yang sama sambil menahan keringat dingin ketika mata cokelat wanita itu memperhatikan dirinya dengan jeli.

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja, Natsu- _kun_. Ayo masuk. Terima kasih sudah membantu Lucy." Layla tersenyum ke arah si pemuda. Natsu mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Mungkin jika tangannya tidak sedang mengangkat kotak, dirinya sudah akan menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Terkutuklah kau, Fullbuster….

"Omong-omong, kenapa kamu datang lebih lama, Natsu? Sarapanmu hampir dilahap Plue." Natsu meringis mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat diselesaikannya pekerjaan menaruh kotak harta karun Lucy di sebelahnya. "Macet, kau tahu? Walau hari libur, Magnolia tak pernah bebas dari macet!" Natsu menjawab pertanyaan Lucy sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Lagi-lagi Natsu membual. Alasan sebenarnya karena mobil miliknya telah ditempeli kertas bertuliskan _'Happy Frienemy Day!'_ lengkap dengan pita dan renda berwarna _pink_ norak yang hampir membuat Natsu pingsan di tempat. Kalau tak ingat janjinya, Natsu pasti sudah tidak mau menaiki mobilnya.

Gray memang sudah kelewatan. Awas saja dia!

"Wah. Natsu- _kun_ sudah susah-susah datang kemari, Lucy! Sekiranya kamu membayarkan tagihan taksi Natsu- _kun_ , Nak!" Layla yang baru datang dari dapur dengan nampan memberi nasihat kepada Lucy.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah menawarkannya. Tapi Natsu malah menolak," jawab Lucy sambil melirik Natsu.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot hanya karena urusan sekecil itu. Saya senang bisa membantu Lucy." Jawab Natsu sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Layla berdecak keras.

"Kamu ini terlalu baik, Natsu- _kun_! Enak sekali kamu, Sayang! Bisa mendapat teman sebaik Natsu- _kun_! Baik-baiklah dengannya!" Layla menaruh nampan berisi sarapan agung Natsu di meja tamu lalu menepuk pelan rambut pirang putrinya.

"Lalu, terima kasih atas sarapannya, Bibi! Bibi sudah menyelamatkan saya…." kalimat terakhir Natsu diucapkan dengan lirih dan mengundang kikik geli Layla.

"Dasar anak cowok! Kalian pasti malas sekali memasak! Kalau begitu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana jika kamu ikut makan siang dengan kami?" Natsu melotot mendengarnya. Bukan hanya sarapan agung, hari ini dia turut mendapat makan siang yang lebih agung!

"Tentu, tentu! Terima kasih, Bibi Layla!" seru Natsu sambil membungkukkan badannya lebih dari sepuluh kali, mengundang tawa dari kedua Heartfilia ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua, silakan mengobrol sepuasnya. Lucy, nanti bantu Mama untuk memasak makan siang, ya?" Layla beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Lucy mengiyakan permintaan ibunya sebelum menjalankan niatnya untuk menyiapakan teh untuk dirinya dan Natsu.

"Kau pasti senang sekali diajak makan siang oleh Mama, 'kan? Dasar! Makanya jangan makan makanan _junk food_ saja!" ujar Lucy sambil mendorong secangkir teh ke arah Natsu. Natsu memutar kedua bola matanya sambil memasang wajah sarkastik, "Siapapun tidak akan menolak jika diajak makan siang gratis, Luce. Apalagi masakan tersebut dibuat koki sehebat ibumu."

"Hei, kenapa kau mendadak terdengar seperti Gray, membicarakan makanan gratis?" candaan Lucy justru menjadi racun yang mematikan bunga-bunga di hati Natsu. Dirinya. Tidak. Sudi. Disebut. Mirip. Orang. Laknat. Seperti. Gray.

"Omong-omong, apa saja yang kau beli ini? Semuanya novel?" Natsu mengeser pembicaraan sembari menyesap pelan tehnya. Lucy menggeleng singkat, "Ada beberapa buku resep titipan Mama, beliau sedang gila-gilaan dalam mencoba resep baru. Juga beberapa buku kumpulan soal baru." Lucy mengedip penuh arti. Natsu terkekeh, paham betul maksudnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan beberapa soal setelah kau makan? Lalu setelahnya kita bisa menonton film, aku baru saja meminjam beberapa CD dari Erza. Dan Natsu, apa kau yakin tidak mau melepas jaket skimu?"

Natsu segera menepis pertanyaan Lucy, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku lebih nyaman dengan ini. _Sungguh_ ," kata sungguh ditambahkan dan ditekankan Natsu tak kala dahi sahabatnya mengernyit dalam.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita membuka kotakmu dan mulai bekerja? Aku bisa makan sambil mengerjakan soal, kok!" cepat-cepat diangkatnya kotak harta karun ke Lucy ke atas meja tamu, di samping nampan. Dengan sangat cekatan, Natsu membuka bungkus cokelat tua kotak menunggu apa-apa, Natsu membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

Mata kedua sahabat ini terarah ke dalam isi kotak. Sedetik kemudian, wajah keduanya menengang. Dahi mereka mengernyit dalam.

"HUUWWAAAA!" Natsu melempar tutup kotak dan segera menutupi hidungnya. Lucy telah melompat sejauh-jauhnya dari meja tamu. Gadis pirang ini menjerit histeris sambil memencet hidungnya kuat-kuat.

"ASTAGA! BAU APA INI!?" Layla menghambur mendatangi ruang tamu. Matanya terbelalak tak kala mencium bau yang luar biasa busuknya. Berikutnya, wanita itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena tak kuat menerima cobaan yang merusak rumahnya.

"Mama!" Lucy menjerit histeris. Air mata sudah berlinang deras dari ekor matanya. Dirinya tidak sanggup bergerak lagi dan hanya bisa bertekuk lutut sambil menahan raungan. Tak lama kemudian gadis Heartfilia ini mengikuti jejak ibunya.

Natsu yang masih sadar tidak berkutik. Kedua tangannya semakin gencar memenceti hidungnya.

Campuran antara bau selokan, bau sampah, bau telur busuk dan bau pakaian yang sudah lama tidak dicuci, itulah kira-kira bau yang sedang menyerang organ penghidu Natsu.

Nama Gray adalah kata terakhir selain kalimat umpatan yang Natsu ucapkan sebelum dirinya tewas dalam penyerangan bau-paling-nista-di-seluruh-alam-semesta.

 _Happy Friemeny Day_ , Natsu!

-XXXOOOXXX-

Jaw weker berteriak keras untuk membuat pemiliknya yang berambut _azure_ ini segera bangun. Namun Jellal Fernandes malah menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya. Suara dengkuran halus masih terdengar di balik jeritan pesan suci si pahlawan tanpa balas jasa. Detik sudah menjadi menit, namun belum juga ada niat untuk menanggalkan selimutnya.

"JELLAL! JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA, AKAN KUREMUKKAN SELURUH TULANGMU!"

Jellal Fernandes yang tengah memadu kasih di dunia mimpi seketika juga membuka matanya, melompat dari kasurnya dan menjerit. Jenis jeritan yang biasanya digunakan kaum hawa ketika mereka begitu terkejut. (Mengerikan sekaligus menggelikan…).

Dengan sekali serang, jaw weker yang berumah di meja sebelah lemari pakaian itu telah mengangkasa dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak etis. Meninggalkan Jellal seorang diri yang tengah mengatur napasnya sembari mendelik tajam ke jaw weker malang tersebut.

Malang sekali si jaw weker, dibunuh tanpa ada salah apa-apa. Mata Jellal membulat dan memucat begitu menyadari pelaku yang sebenarnya adalah ponselnya. Ponsel itu diletakkan di belakang jam wekernya.

Siapa… siapa orang kurang ajar yang menyetel alarm di ponselnya dengan nada dering rekaman suara Erza!?

Jellal menepuk keras-keras dahinya sebelum menyambar ponselnya dan mematikan alarm dengan penuh emosi. Emosi Jellal semakin naik ketika mendapat sebuah pesan.

 **From: Gray Fullbuster**

Happy Frienemy Day _, Ketua OSIS payah!_

"Gray!? Beraninya kau―" deburan napas Jellal terhenti. Seketika pemuda itu memegang dadanya kuat seolah terkena serangan jantung.

"Lucu! Sialan kau, Fullbuster! Kau ingin membunuhku karena membuatku merusak jam weker hadiah dari Erza!?" Jellal terduduk di kasurnya. Kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya. Konyol sekali jika koran sore hari ini memiliki berita utama ' _Seorang Siswa Tewas Dibunuh Kekasihnya, Motifnya adalah Rusaknya Jam Weker_ '.

Desahan kasar dilepaskan sebelum si Ketua OSIS ini menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Tidak akan dia biarkan Erza mengetahui dosa besarnya. Dengan begitu bertenaga dan bersemangat, Jellal membersihkan jam weker. Sebelum kantung berisi pecahan jam weker itu dijatuhkan ke dalam tempat sampah di dapur, Jellal berdiam diri selama tiga menit untuk memberikan terima kasihnya sebanyak-banyaknya atas jasa-jasanya dan permohonan maaf sedalam-dalamnya atas kesalahan dirinya.

Jellal mengusap peluh di dahi dan lehernya. Keringat dingin karena begitu takut dirinya yang tengah berberes ini akan tepergok Erza. Suara keras tanda datangnya panggilan masuk begitu mengejutkan Jellal sampai membuat pemuda ini menabrak meja makan dan berguling-guling selama perjalanan kembali ke kamar sambil meraung.

Pemuda ini semakin pucat ketika mendapati sang Ketua Komiter Kedisplinanlah yang menjadi pemanggil.

"Ha-halo, Erza… selamat pagi…." Jellal menyapa dengan perasaan campur aduk sembari tetap memperlihatkan kesan aman dan terkendali.

" _Selamat pagi, Jellal. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana dengan jam weker yang baru kubelikan itu? Kau suka?_ " Jellal serta merta tersedak.

"Oh! Itu, ya! Ya, ya! Jam weker itu luar biasa, sangat! Dialah yang terbaik! Aku sanggaaat menyukainya!" kau benar-benar pembohong kelas teri, Jellal….

" _Oh ya? Kau benar berkata begitu? Kau tahu aku tak suka dibohongi, 'kan, Jellal…."_ Suara ramah berubah drastis. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Jellal bahwa Erza bukanlah manusia, namun seorang ratu iblis.

"Apa? Masa aku berbohong padamu, kekasihku tersayang, Erza? Aku serius! Seratus persen serius!" jawab Jellal dengan nada yang begitu menyakinkan. Tawa gugupnya terus ditelannya di dalam hati.

" _Aku harap kau benar-benar berpendapat demikian. Jika tidak,_ awas _!"_ Jellal mendesis kecilmendengar penekanan yang berbahaya pada kata awas. Setelah ini, Jellal akan cabut pergi keluar untuk mencari jam weker yang sama persis.

" _Tapi syukurlah kau menyukainya. Aku pusing setengah mati saat mencarinya di_ online shop _bersama Juvia dan Lucy!"_ kalimat terakhir menebas kepercayaan diri Jellal. Pemuda itu tumbang di kasur dengan wajah pucat. Matilah dia!

" _Kalau begitu, Jellal, bagaimana kalau kita―_ "

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Erza…. uhuk! Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu―uhuk! Se-sepertinya a-aku demam… uhuk! Ohok! Egrh…." anehnya, batuk Jellal berubah dari batuk penderita flu menjadi batuk penderita TBC. San suara terakhir itu suara tenggorokan serak? Menyedihkan sekali….

Ini satu-satunya cara agar tidak bertemu Erza hari ini. Dia akan segera menelepon Juvia atau Lucy untuk menanyakan _online shop_ yang menjual jam weker dan meminta penjualnya untuk mengirimkannya dengan jasa pengiriman cepat agar besok dirinya bersih dari kebiadaban Erza.

" _Apa? Kau sakit? Ya ampun! Baiklah, istirahatlah sekarang! Cepatlah sembuh, Jellal!"_ itulah pesan-pesan terakhir Erza. Jellal meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya, masih dalam posisi terlentang di kasur.

Syukurlah aktingnya bisa bekerja hari ini. Jika tidak, maka terhapuslah eksistansi dirinya di bumi.

Jellal segera bangkit ke posisi duduk dan membuka ponselnya.

" _Halo? Jellal-san―"_

"Juvia! Gawat, gawat sekali! Apa kau ingat nama _online shop_ tempat Erza membeli jam weker untukku!?" tanpa basa-basi, Jellal menyuarakan kebutuhannya dengan nada suara setengah berteriak setengah mendesis.

" _Ya, Juvia ingat. Tapi jam weker itu hanya tersisa satu. Dan yang Juvia ingat, barang yang baru akan ada satu bulan lagi."_

Runtuh sudah dunia Jellal didengarnya. Diputusnya panggilan tadi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Juvia.

Mati dia! Tamat sudah riwayatnya! Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang!?

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu apartemennya. Jellal, dengan wajah layu, berjalan dengan terseok-seok dengan selembar selimut menutupi tubuh yang jiwanya sudah tidak termasuk golongan 'sehat'.

"Ada perlu apa kau―" pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Erza Scarlet di depannya seketika membuat Jellal terjatuh.

"Astaga, Jellal! Kenapa kau sampai begini?" Erza menutupi pintu apartemen dan segera memapah Jellal.

Jellal membuka matanya sepelan yang dia bisa. Wajahnya _speechless_ , "Er-Erza? Ke-kenapa kau menggunakan seragam suster?"

Erza melirik seragamnya sesaat, "Ini? Aku putuskan untuk merawatmu. Tentunya seragam juru rawat sangatlah tepat untuk momen ini, bukan?" jelas Erza sembari mendirikan tubuh Jellal untuk kembali berjejak ke lantai.

Jellal hanya mengangguk-angguk berulang kali. Kentara sekali sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpendapat lebih lanjut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa seragam ini cocok untukku?" Jellal tersentak mendengarnya. Merah sudah wajah pemuda _azure_ ini. Seragam juru rawat yang panjangnya di atas lutut, lengkap dengan topi yang menyembunyikan ikatan rambut merah yang digelung tinggi―sempurna sudah penampilan gadisnya ini, dan akan lebih sempurna sekiranya tidak ada jiwa seorang ratu iblis di dalamnya.

"Ya, ya…. sangat cocok," jawab Jellal seadanya, membuat Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Suaramu serak sekali." Erza mengigit bibirnya, cemas. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Jellal. "Astaga! Panas sekali!"

Erza semakin panik dan segera mengangkat Jellal, membopong tubuh kekasihnya layaknya seorang putri raja dan membawa pemuda yang syok setengah mati itu pergi menjauhi pintu masuk.

"Kau harus berbaring, Jellal. Demammu akan semakin memburuk," Jellal menjerit tertahan ketika kaki Erza mengarah ke kamar tidurnya.

"Tidak, tidak!" Jellal meronta-ronta di gendongan Erza. Pemuda itu segera berhenti ketika tatapan membunuh Erza mencolok mata cokelat kacangnya. "Tidak Erza! Aku, aku… aku ingin berbaring di sofa saja…" ucap Jellal lemah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya berbaring di kasur lebih nyaman?" Erza hendak melanjutkan perjalaannya jikalau Jellal tidak memberikan tatapan memohon tingkat tinggi. Segeralah kaki Erza berbalik kembali ke ruang televisi.

Erza membaringkan tubuh lemah Jellal ke sofa, "Panas sekali…. apa yang kau lakukan semalaman!? Kau bergadang? Minum minuman dingin? Mandi dengan air dingin dan berdiri semalaman di luar balkon dengan pakaian tipis?" Erza mencoba untuk membuat diagnosis. Jellal menggeleng lemah atas semua dugaan Erza. Tak mungkin dirinya bilang jika penyebab datangnya penyakit ini karena telah merusak jam weker pemberian gadis berambut merah ini….

Erza mendesah kasar. Barulah Jellal mendapati sebuah tas punggung turut dibawa bersama Erza. Sebuah senter kecil dikeluarkan gadis ini.

"Buka mulut," Jellal menurutinya.

"Lebih lebar," Jellal menggeleng lemah. Dia sudah mencapai batas dan sekalipun bisa dibuka lebih lebar, Jellal tidak akan mau membukanya secara dia baru ingat akan status dirinya yang belum melakukan aktivitas rutin di kamar mandi.

Erangan Jellal semakin mengeras tak kala tangan kiri Erza dengan kejamnya dan tidak berperikemanusiaan memaksa mulut Jellal untuk membuka lebih lebih lebar. Air mata Jellal bertumpuk di ekor matanya, menahan sakit dan menahan ngeri.

"Tenggorokanmu tidak meradang, tapi kenapa suaramu sampai serak begitu?" Erza bertanya-tanya dengan dahi mengernyit. Dilepasnya cengkeraman tangannya di rahang Jellal, syukurlah Erza tidak sempat mendengar desahan lega teramat sangat dari Jellal.

Erza mengembalikan senter kecil ke dalam tasnya, mengubek-ubek isinya. Jellal dibuat amat kaget ketika Erza mengeluarkan sebilah pedang asli dari dalam. Tangannya menggenggam erat selimutnya, hatinya terus dibanjiri dengan doa (setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya mati _lebih_ tenang).

"Astaga, aku tidak sengaja membawa ini…." Erza menggeleng-geleng sembari menyimpankan pedangnya itu di atas meja di depan sofa. Jellal tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaanya dengan membuang napas berat. Setidaknya pedang itu masih tersarungi dengan baik. Setidaknya Erza tidak berniat menggunakannya untuk memutilasi diriya. Tidak, _belum_ berniat. Jika dosanya diketahui, habislah diri _nya_!

"Aha! Ini dia!" Erza mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi termometer. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, dicolokkannya termometer itu ke mulut Jellal sampai Jellal kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Apa!? 39°C!?" Erza benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya. Jellal sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Sebegini _takut_ kah dirinya dengan kengerian Erza Scarlet? Dan ketika terbayang dirinya kengerian tersebut, kepala _azure_ -nya terjatuh lemas ke lengan sofa.

"Hei, Jellal! Jangan mati! Akan kulakukan sesuatu!" Erza segera berdiri dan kembali mengubek-ubek tasnya. Sebuah sapu tangan kecil dan baskom keluar darinya. Gadis berambut merah ini melesat pergi dengan kedua barang tersebut. Tak lama, Erza kembali dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Erza mengangkat sapu tangan dari dalam baskon yang sudah terisi dengan air dingin. Dengan tergesa-gesa, diperasnya sapu tangan itu. Erza meletakkan sapu tangan ke atas dahi Jellal dengan pelan-pelan, syukurlah.

"Semoga dengan ini demammu bisa segera turun," Erza menepuk-nepuk pelan sapu tangan itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Dasar, kau ini harus menjaga kesehatanmu, tahu!" senyum Erza membesar sesaat sebelum bibir gadis ini mendarat cantik di pipi Jellal.

Wajah merah Jellal semakin memanas dibuatnya. Bibir pucatnya bergetar, "Ka-kau yang terbaik, Erza…." ucapnya lambat dengan sebuah senyum lembut, "Aku jadi makin sayang padamu, kau tahu?"

Warna roman Erza menjadi tidak bisa dibedakan dengan rambutnya. Kepala merahnya memproduksi asap saking senang dan malunya. "Ka-kau benar-benar―itu tidak lucu!" Erza terkikik geli sembari memukul perut Jellal. Memukul, kau dengar? Pukulan seorang Erza Scarlet bukan pukulan biasa. Jadilah Jellal mengerang keras sembari mengelus-elus perut malangnya. Beberapa tetes air mata lagi-lagi keluar merembes dari ekor matanya. Menyedihkan sekali….

"Ho! Benar juga!" sebuah lampu semu menyala di atas kepala Erza, "Saat demam begini, mengapa tidak memakan sesuatu yang panas-panas?"

Jellal yang masih berusaha menyebuhkan dirinya dari pukulan Erza menjadi tertarik dengan ide tersebut, "Kau benar, Erza. Kebetulan, aku lapar sekali sekarang ini."

Erza mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus dagunya, "Bagaimana kalau bubur? Atau kau ingin makan sup panas?"

"Bubur lebih baik." Erza tersenyum miring. Secercah pendar yang berkobar dengan meriah terlihat jelas di mata karamelnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan berjuang untuk membuatnya!"

"Hee!?" Jellal segera menarik dirinya untuk duduk tegak. Sapu tangan di dahinya merosot jatuh. "Erza, bagaimana kalau kita memesan saja―argh!" Jellal memekik ketika sebuah jitakan eksklusif di kepalanya. Erza memasang kembali sapu tangan ke dahi Jellal.

Jari telunjuk Erza menunjuk tajam ke mata Jellal, "Jellal, apa maksudmu untuk memesan? Kau meragukan kemampuannya!?" Jellal menelan ludahnya, berusaha melenyapkan kekalutannya ke dalam perutnya jauh-jauh. Ya, dirinya, Jellal Fernandes, sangat _sangat_ meragukan kemampuan memasak Erza yang di luar kemampuan manusia itu. Tapi lagi-lagi karena ketakutan, isi hati Jellal yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disuarakan. "Tidak, kok! Jelas tidak! Siapa koki terbaik di jagat raya ini selain Erza Scarlet?" sungguh, Jellal ingin menangis meraung-raung ketika bibirnya mengutarkan kebohongan itu.

Erza menarik mundur jarinya sembari tersenyum bangga, "Benar sekali. Kau paling tahu akan hal ini." ucap Erza. Erza mengelus lembut rambut Jellal dengan sayang sebelum berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Jellal terkesiap. Tangannya meremas-remas dada. Napasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Jantungnya melompat-lompat.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam!? Mati disiksa Erza adalah kekejaman terbesar di dunia, tapi mati diracun dengan maha karya Erza adalah kekejaman yang rada konyol. Dan Jellal Fernandes menolak untuk mati konyol. Segera saja tubuhnya melesat turun dari sofa. Selimut ditanggalakannya. Dia harus menghentikan rencana buruk Erza! Merdeka atau mati!? Merdeka!

Baru dua langkah diambil Jellal, terdengar suara piring pecah, jatuhnya beberapa panci ke lantai, dentingan spatula, dan raungan buas Erza berhasil meremangkan bulu kuduk pemuda ini. Apalagi ketika matanya menangkap kepulan asap hitam keluar dari dapurnya. Dengan panik, Jellal mengambil langkah beribu-ribu untuk menyelamatkan dapur dan jiwa raganya.

"Erza!" Jellal bergidik ngeri ketika melihat ketidakutuhan dapurnya. Tewas sudah dapurnya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit.

"Uhuk! Jellal! Menjauh dari sini!" Jellal ternganga ketika melihat tinju Erza menghancurkan kompornya. Dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik, dua buah ember besar telah di tangan Erza dan digunakan untuk menyiram habis api yang mulai menjilat-jilat. Jellal benar-benar membantu melihat kondisi mengenaskan dapurnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memasak di kamar apartemenku. Apa boleh buat, kesalahan teknis." Kesalahan teknis!? Jellal meriang mendengarnya. Tangannya memijat-mijat pelipis yang sudah basah akan keringat dingin.

"Erza, hentikan. Cukup. Kau tidak perlu―argh!" Jellal jatuh tersandung tempat sampah.

"Dasar kau! Hati-hatilah sedikit!" omel Erza sembari membereskan sampah-sampah melumber keluar dari tempatnya. "Apa ini?" Erza menimang-nimang sebuah kantung yang juga keluar dari tempat sampah. Penasaran, dibukanya ikatan kantung tersebut dan dikeluarkannya isi dari kantung tersebut ke lantai.

Wajah Erza menegang ketika menemukan wujud benda yang disembunyikan di dalam kantung tersebut.

"JELLAL FERNANDES!" tangan Erza gemetar hebat tak kala menujuk ke sampah di bawahnya. "BERANINYA KAU MERUSAK JAM WEKER YANG KUBELIKAN UNTUKMU! KAU TAHU BETAPA SUSAHNYA MENDAPATKAN JAM INI, HUH!?"

Wajah Jellal memutih. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menyelak, "Tidak! Tidak! Kau salah paham, Erza! Aku―HYYAA!" jeritan kesakitan menggema di dapur. Erza menjambak rambut Jellal dengan kejam dan menyeret kekasihnya itu kembali ke ruang televisi.

Tubuh Jellal dilempar ke sofa. Tangan Erza menyambar pedang di meja dan menarik keluar sebilah besi tajam itu dari sarungnya. "Izinkan aku memberitahukan dosa-dosamu, Tuan…." suara Erza begitu mencekam dan semakin menakutkan ketika adanya penekanan pada kata dosa-dosa.

"Pertama, kau telah merusak jam weker ini. Kedua, kau membohongiku. Ketiga, kau menyebalkan sekali! Karena itu…" Erza mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah Jellal yang sudah basah akan keringat dingin.

"Matilah kau, Jellal!"

"AMPUNI AKU! AMPUNI AKU!"

 _Happy Frienemy Day_ , Jellal! Semoga kau tenang di sana….

-XXXOOOXXX-

Ah! Malam yang indah sekali! Angin malam kali ini cukup menyenangkan, tidak akan menusukmu terlalu dalam. Bulan purnama juga bersinar dengan anggun. Apalagi ditambah dengan cahaya remang-remang milik para bintang. Malam yang indah, bukan?

Apa kalian setuju, Natsu? Jellal?

"Tidak sama sekali…." jawab kedua pemuda ini bersamaan. Saat ini, keduanya tengah bersama-sama di apartemen Natsu. Berdiri di balkon sembari menatap langit dengan nanar. Mata keduanya sayu sekali. Benar-benar menyedihkan…. Sepertinya siksaan tadi pagi sudah merengut habis serpihan jiwa mereka.

"Apa yang si Brengsek itu lakukan hari ini padamu, Natsu…?" tanya Jellal, membuka percakapan. Wajah tampannya terlihat menua. Pipinya peot. Mata cokelat kacangnya memucat dan tidak kelihatan hidup.

"Dia mengoleskan lem kuat ke lantai kamarku… dia merusak semua _sweater_ dan kaca mata tebalku… dan yang terparah, dia membuat kotak yang dititipkan Lucy kepadaku menjadi berbau busuk!" Natsu mendesis keras pada kalimat uang terakhir. Nama Gray Fullbuster sudah dikutuknya habis-habisan.

"Sinting…." ucap Jellal, merebahkan kepalanya ke jeruji balkon. Natsu mendesah kasar, meniru Jellal. "Gara-gara itu, aku, Lucy, dan ibunya pingsan. Baunya mengerikan sekali! Aku bangun dua jam kemudian dan segera membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit. Selanjutnya, aku diinterogasi oleh ayah Lucy…." Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Natsu amatlah berat, seberat hatinya saat mengingat-ingat kejadian tragis itu.

"Rusak sudah kamar tidurku oleh si bedebah itu! Hancur sudah reputasiku di keluarga Heartfilia…." Natsu menjambak rambutnya. Begitu frustasi sampai pemuda bermarga Dragneel ini memukul-mukul jeruji balkon dengan sadis.

"Kau sendiri, Jellal?" Jellal meremas kuat rambutnya. Tubuhnya sempat bergidik.

"Dia menjebakku dan membuatku menghancurkan jam weker pemberian Erza. Dan aku 'mati' di tangannya karena ketahuan sudah merusak jam weker itu." Natsu meringis mendengarnya. Jellal memang tidak dijahili separah dirinya, tapi dampak dari kelakuan laknat Gray terhadap Jellal jauh lebih parah dari dirinya. Dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jude Heartfilia lebih baik dari pada disiksa sampai 'mati' oleh Erza Scarlet.

"Sialan orang itu!" Jellal menggeram sambil memukul jeruji balkon. Matanya berkilat penuh dendam.

"Ini pasti sudah dipersiapkannya dari dulu. Kau tahu, setahun lalu saat kita merayakan hari nista ini untuk kali pertama? Dialah korban paling menyedihkan saat itu. Dia ingin berbalas dendam rupanya," Natsu mendesis keras.

"Balas dendam boleh saja! Tapi jangan membuat namaku tercoreng!"

"Balas dendam boleh saja! Tapi jangan membawa Erza ke dalam masalah ini!"

Natsu dan Jellal secara bersamaan mengungkapkan derita di hati. Tangan keduanya menjambak rambut masing-masing sekuat mungkin sampai beberapa helai rambut merah muda dan _azure_ berjatuhan ke lantai balkon.

"Jellal, kita harus membalas!" raung Natsu. Matanya melirik Jellal tajam.

Jellal menarik napas panjang, "Tentu saja…." ucapnya lambat-lambat dengan nada berbahaya. Satu deru napas dibebaskan dengan cepat.

Satu sudut bibir Natsu tertarik naik ke atas, senyum miring penuh dengan kebencian, "Dulu kita berdua adalah musuh. Tapi sekarang kita memiliki musuh yang sama." Iris mata Natsu menajam. Jilatan api kebencian hidup dengan begitu membara, menyimpan bom penuh dendam. "Saatnya bekerja sama, Sobat!"

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya ke Jellal. Jellal melihatnya sesaat sebelum ikut tersenyum miring, "Kau benar, Sobat. Saatnya kita bersatu!" langsung disambutnya tangan Natsu. Keduanya tengah terkekeh seram sambil memutar otak untuk rencana balasan.

-XXXOOOXXX-

Pintu kamar apartemen milik si rambut raven terbuka lebar, memberi jalan kepada sang pemilik. Sebuah seringai tengah bertengger di wajah tampannya. Mulutnya mendendangkan siulan penuh kemenangan. Tangan kanannya memainkan dua kotak CD. CD yang menyimpan rekaman rumah Lucy dan apartemen Jellal, dua benda agung yang mencatat sejarah tragedi nista yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya (uhuk!).

Seringai menyebalkan-minta-diberi-tinju-spesial di wajah tampan Gray kian menjadi-jadi. Dua kakinya meluncur ke ruang makan. Lidah si rambut _raven_ menjilat bibir bawahnya, benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menonton ulang rekaman agung ini.

Tangan Gray menarik cepat salah satu kursi makan. Tas punggung yang membawa _laptop_ diturunkan dari punggung, ditaruh di kursi sebelahnya. Berikutnya Gray menaruh lima kotak piza yang dibelinya di perjalanan pulang. Begitu gesitnya Gray membuka kotak piza sampai tidak memperhatikan sesuatu.

Gray menghirup aroma penganannya dalam-dalam, "Harum. Harum sekali!" ucapnya sebelum menggigit setengah potongan dan mengucahnya cepat. Gray kembali bicara setelah menelan bulat-bulat.

"Sayang sekali si _Flame-head_ harus menghirup bau agung yang kubuat seminggu penuh!" Gray tertawa kejam sembari menghabiskan potongan pizanya. Tangannya menyambar sepotong lagi dan dilahapnya dengan ganas.

"Aku sengaja tidak mencuci kaus untuk main basketku. Aku sengaja mendiamkan sepuluh buah telur sampai menjadi busuk. Aku diam-diam menciduk air selokan di dekat rumah Juvia. Aku menyimpan semua sampah makananku selama dua bulan. Semua bahan nista itu aku rebus dan air rebusan nista itu aku semprotkan ke kotak harta karun Lucy!" Gray tertawa nista.

"Dua hari lalu, aku pasang kamera tersemunyi di ruang tamu rumah Lucy dan seluruh penjuru kamar apartemen Jellal. Kemarin malam, aku diam-diam memasuki kamar apartemen si _Flame-bastard_. Kubuka kotak harta karun Lucy dan menyemprotkan air nista itu. Kurusak semua _sweater_ tebal dan kacamata tebal Natsu. Kutempelkan kertas ucapan selamat di lantai dan kupastikan tepat di bagian kakinya akan berjejak turun dari kasur. Habis sudah sepuluh botol lem untuk seluruh kamar _Flame-brain_! Ah! Aku juga menghabiskan bergulung-gulung pita dan renda untuk mobilnya!" tawa Gray melejit tajam dan semakin menyebalkan. Dia sudah menghabiskan satu kotak dan sudah memakan dua potong piza dari kotak kedua.

"Kemarin malam juga aku mengutak-atik ponsel Jellal. Kupasangkan alarm dengan nada dering rekaman Erza yang memarahinya seminggu lalu. Kutaruh tepat di belakang jam weker pemberian Erza. Dengannya dia akan menghancurkan jam weker alih-alih ponselnya!" Gray semakin lahap memakan kudapannya.

"Jellal tidak perlu diberi _prank_ yang rumit. Buat Erza mengamuk, itu sudah cukup membuatnya mati!" Gray mengelap bibirnya dari noda.

"Rasakan kalian berdua! Beraninya mereka membuatku malu setengah mati di depan Juvia setahun lalu!" Gray berdecih kesal. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, hendak mengambil air untuk membebaskan rasa serat di kerongkongan.

Gray berhenti mendadak. Tangannya meremas perutnya yang bergetar hebat.

"A-apa…!?" Gray jatuh terduduk. Suara keras terdengar dari perut si rambut _raven_. Jenis suara yang muncul ketika proses pembuangan sampah hasil proses pencernaan akan segera dimulai. Lampu kuning untuk segera ke toilet.

Gray mengerang frustasi. Makanan yang dia lahap tidaklah banyak sampai bisa membuatnya 'bongkar muatan'. Dia juga sudah melakukan defekasi dua hari lalu. Jadi kenapa!?

Jangan-jangan―!?

Gray melompat-lompat ke kursi makan. Keringat dingin mulai datang membanjiri tubuhnya. Bokongnya sedang melakukan gerakan blokade dari serangan bom yang kian memanas di perutnya.

Dibuka paksanya kotak piza pertama. Matanya terbelalak mendapati sebuah tulisan di balik tutup kotak.

 _HAPPY FRIENEMY DAY, FULLBUSTER MENYEBALKAN! RASAKAN PEMBALASAN KAMI!_

Gray terjatuh, tak berdaya menahan serangan menyakitkan ini. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di lantai demi mencapai kamar mandi, karena kakinya sudah terjepit demi memberikan kekuatan tambahan untuk menahan kekuatan maha dasyat dari perutnya. Suara keras yang kian mengeras membuat Gray menambah kecepatan laju bergulingnya hingga membuat tubuh malangnya menabrak dinding beberapa kali.

Gray merangkak cepat sembari menahan sakit di bahunya setelah mengalami tabrakan beruntun. Walau terjepit, kakinya mengesot lebh cepat demi kesejahteraan jiwa raganya.

"DRAGNEEL! FERNANDES!" Gray meraung keras ketika tangannya gagal memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Dipaksanya untuk terbuka namun hasilnya nihil. Gray memukul-mukul pintu sambil terus memohon datangnya bantuan. Berniat untuk mendobraknya, Gray segera berdiri. Namun tidak ada daya dan serangan yang semakin gencar membuat si rambut raven meringsut. Kepalanya tertarik ke belakang dan membentur pintu kamar mandi dengan geram. Perutnya diremas kuat. Teriakan memohon ampuna atas derita ini begitu lantang ditembakkan Gray. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke sana kemari.

"KAMAR MANDI TERBUKALAH! SIALAN!" raung Gray sambil sibuk mengendornya lebih kencang.

"TERBUKA! AAHH!" Gray jatuh terduduk. Pemuda ini mulai berguling-guling dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Gray terlampau terkejut sampai tidak sengaja membentur dinding.

Betapa terkejutnya Gray mendapati sosok Juvia Lockser yang berdiri gagah dan perkasa di depannya, bermimikkan penuh kemurkaan yang membuat wajah Gray semakin memucat. Dan semakin memucat tak kala Natsu Dragneel dan Jellal Fullbuster datang dari belakang kekasihnya. Natsu dengan sebuah _handycam_ di tangan. Jellal dengan seember besar _popcorn_ di tangan. Gembira teramat sangat keduanya.

"Gray Silver Fullbuster…. Beraninya kau…." Wajah putih Gray sudah seputih tulang. Mendengar Juvia menyebutkan namanya selengkap itu, bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk didengar. Ditambah Juvia tidak menggunakan kebiasaannya menggunakan kata ganti orang ketiga.

"BERANINYA KAU BERSELINGKUH, FULLBUSTER! DAN BUKAN BERSELINGKUH DENGAN GADIS ATAU WANITA, TAPI PRIA!? PRIA!?" Juvia menebas udara di sampingnya dengan geram. Mata biru benhur yang selalu bercahaya dengan hangat kini memanas dengan api cemburu, sakit hati, dilecehkan dan segalanya.

"LIHAT INI!" Juvia menunjuk selembar foto di hadapan wajah bersimbah keringat dingin Gray.

Selembar foto diarahkan tepat ke wajah pucat Gray. Selembar foto paling nista yang pernah dilihat Gray. Dirinya tenga bersama seseorang asing, tengah bercengkerama dan tengah saling pandang dengan penuh kasih. Terlihat jelas semburat tipis di wajah Gray.

Gray menjerit. Bahunya berkidik ngeri dan nyeri. Dilihat sekilas, dia tahu itu adalah hasil foto editan. Gray melempar pandang benci ke arah Natsu yang sibuk merekam ditemani dengan segenggam _pop corn_. Dari seringai si rambut gulali, dialah pelaku pngeditan foto gila tersebut.

"Ju-Juvia... Dengar-"

"TUH 'KAN! KAU MENGAKUINYA, GRAY! BENAR, BUKAN!? SIAPA KEKASIH SIMPANANMU INI!? ATAU KALIAN SUDAH KE LEVEL EXPERT!? APA STATUSMU!? SEME ATAU UKE!? BOTTOM ATAU TOP!? DIDALAM ATAU DILUAR!?" jeritan Juvia begitu melengking sampai membuat telinga Gray berdenging nyeri. Tapi apa yang ditanyakan Juvia lebih sukses membuat kepalanya bergetar tak karuan.

"Baik! Juvia mengerti! Silakan kembali melanjutkan hubungan indah kalian! Juvia tidak sudi berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak jujur! Mengerti kau, Gray!? Juvia! Sangat! Membenci _mu_! Sekian! _Bye_!" Juvia merobek foto di tangannya, membiarkan robekannya pergi dibawa lari angin yang entah datang dari mana.

Juvia beranjak pergi sebelum hidung mancungnya mengendus sesuatu yang mematikan. "I-ini!?" kalimat Nona Lockser tidak terlengkapi. Tubuhnya jatuh pingsan dan ditangkap Jellal setelah tewas Karena mencium bau gas yang dikeluarkan jika... ya, itu...

Natsu dengan masker tiga lapis di mulutnya (entah kapan dipakainya) tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya membereskan _handycam_ ke tas yang turut dibawanya. Dirapikannya posisi tas _hadycam_ di bahunya seraya meraup satu genggam pop corn dan memasukkan sekaligus ke mulut. "Kau puas, Fullbuster? Tentunya kau suka dengan hasil karyaku ini? Sayang Juvia merobeknya. Tapi tenang... Aku bisa mencetaknya sebanyak yang aku mau," serigai Natsu begitu lebar sampai memamerkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

Jellal, dengan tiga lapis masker, mendudukkan Juvia di kursi makan sebelum kembali menghadap Gray. Ditepuknya rambut _raven_ sahabatnya (uhuk!) ini. "Akhir kisah yang indah, bukan, Sobat? Sebagai sahabat, aku turut berduka cita padamu..." ucap Jellal bermimikan sedih yang terlalu dipaksakan sampai menuai tawa dari Natsu. "Oh, soal kamar mandi, aku hanya menguncinya, kok! Cuma nampaknya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai menjeburkan kunci kamar mandimu ke selokan. Aduh! Maaf, ya!" tawa bahagia Natsu semakin meradang ditambah melihat wajah _hopeless_ Gray.

Jellal kembali memberikan tepukan sayang di kepala Gray. "Aku ini Ketua OSIS yang baik, loh! Aku tak akan membiarkan sahabatku (uhuk!) mengalami masalah pencernaan. Ini, hadiah permohonan maaf telah menghilangkan kunci kamar mandimu." Jellal menunjuk ke belakangnya. Telunjuk panjang si rambut _azure_ menunjuk ke arah sebuah pispot berwarna _pink_ yang teramat norak, entah kapan dia hadir di sana.

"Aku _baik_ , bukan? Semoga kau suka dengan hadiahku dan Natsu, Gray, sahabatku (uhuk!) yang _sangat_ kusayangi! Semoga kau bahagia hari ini!" Jellal pamit sembari membawa Juvia bersamanya. Natsu memberikan lambaian 'dadah' dengan senyum sinis.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Gray bocor...

Happy Frienemy Day, Gray! Selamat berjuang! _And good luck for… cleaning._

 **~The End~**

AstagaastagaastagaastagaastagaAstaga! XDD

Lama tak jumpa, minna~ Haha! Maafkan atas cerita nistah ini~ Berawal dari penemuan draft usang yang dibuat sekitar setahun lalu. Nana cek, dan foila~ adalah kerangka dari cerita nistah ini~ so, otak Nana seketika menjadi geser dan melanjutkan cerita ini~

Tbh, Nana lebih suka dengan bagian JeRza! XDD Mereka pasangan berwajah cool, tapi nyatanya lebih gokil dari pasangan FT lainnya! XDD

So, terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah menggunakan waktu indah kalian dan membaca fic sedeng ini~ (: _Coz I'm here was so happy with Gray~_

Btw, suka bagian yang Natsu, Jellal, atau Gray? Dan mana yang lebih gila dari ketiganya? XDD silakan tuangkan kalimat-kalimat indah di hari yang indah ke kotak kecil di bawah sana~~

Omong-omong, taqoballahu minana wa minkum(:

Jaa nee! Have a nice lebaran~

Nnatsuki


End file.
